Dolce
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: estce un rêve ou estce la réalité? Histoire tirée d'un doujin magnifique! RoyED


**Auteur**: The Disturbed Angel

**Série:** Fullmetal alchemist

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: je les aurais jamais, je le sais à force!!!

Alors alors, après de nombreuses fics écrites sur naruto et gundam wing, je reviens à mes premiers amours, enfin, à un seul en particulier, ma série préférée!!!!

J'ai lu un doujin qui m'a particulièrement plu et j'ai décidé de vous en faire cadeau sous forme de fic!!!

certaines personnes sauront peut-être de quel doujin il s 'agit, sachant que je garde le nom d'origine mais il fallait que je le fasse en fic, il fallait que je vous montre quelle belle histoire c'est!!! et puis les dessins sont tellement magnifique, j'étais en totale admiration devant!!!!

J'ai galéré pour la traduction et je fais un gros bisous et dis un énorme merci à **Liloo chan** qui m'a aidé pour la traduc et qui m'a changé quelques phrases pour que cette fic soit au top noveau!!! je voulais qu'elle mette un commentaire parce qu'elle a participé à l'élaboration de cette fic mais elle a pas voulu!!!!

**Donc, je te la dédicace cette fic!!!!!!!! merci merci merci merci!!!!!!**

pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère qu'elle vous plaira!!!!!

gros bisousssss

**DOLCE**

" Reviens moi"

" Le seul que je veux...c'est toi..."

" Ed..."

Tels sont les mots de Roy Mustang assis dans son chalet, tandis que la tempête de neige fait rage dehors...

_**Le feu en moi brûle encore et me consume...je commence à être fatigué d'attendre que la pluie s'arrête...de m'isoler des gens comme si c'était pour mon propre bien...**_

_**Je laisse tout ça derrière moi...**_

_**Et j'attends...comme ça...**_

Il est là...assis...à regarder le feu se consumer devant lui...laissant ses pensées errer...dans la plus grande pièce de la maison où il n'y pas beaucoup de meubles. A quoi ça lui aurait servi de tout façon...

_**Je veux que tout disparaisse...**_

Son regard ne reflète plus aucune émotion à part celle du vide autour de lui...

L'air frais arrivant sur son visage semble le sortir de ses songes... la porte vient de s'ouvrir...

- Pardonne mon intrusion, la neige est impressionnante dehors...elle a même congelé mon auto-mail

Cette voix...cette apparence...ce visage...il le sait...il n'y en pas deux comme lui dans le monde...

Il le regarde s'avancer vers lui. Il a l'impression d'être dans un rêve mais ses yeux ne le trahissent pas...

Edward est bien en face de lui...

_**Ainsi, c'est ici que j'ai tout laissé...**_

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Ils se regardent sans une parole. Il le regarde comme s'il était une hallucination...

Un sourire de la part du jeune garçon...

- Bien, tu es vivant!!

_**Dans la lumière...**_

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis sa réapparition, il ne le sait pas...il ne fait que le regarder assis par terre en face du feu...

Il ne comprend pas. Une question pourtant lui brûle les lèvres et ne la retiens plus...

- Est-ce toi?...Ed?...C'est vraiment toi?

Pour toute réponse, il a droit à un grand sourire...

- Comment as-tu pu oublier un aussi beau visage?

Lui rétorque Edward...un peu moqueur mais il n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter en si bon chemin...il a besoin de réponse...

- Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une autre question en retour car le fullmetal vient de remarquer le bandeau qui cache l'oeil de son supérieur...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Son air étonné fait tout de suite place à une immense peine sur son visage... Il n'aime pas se souvenir de ça mais le jeune homme en face de lui attend visiblement une réponse puisqu'il a pris place sur le banc en face de lui.

C'est donc en baissant les yeux qu'il lui répond d'une voix à peine audible...lui racontant ce qu'il lui est arrivé...n'oubliant aucun détail...

- Le fait que je puisse voir avec mes deux yeux est effrayant. Dans cet oeil, je revois toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises...et pour oublier, il fallait que je ressemble à ça... Pourtant, c'était quelque chose que j'aurais dû être capable de voir avec les deux... et encore, sans vraiment voir la vérité, je me suis perdu dedans...

Pendant sa confession, Edward est resté silencieux. Il n'a pas dit un mot. Il est resté assis par terre, son bras posé sur son genou relevé et les yeux baissés...

- Pourquoi? Pour le mérite ou un truc dans le genre?

- Peut-être pour des mérites dont je pourrais être fier...

Sa voix a quelque chose de brisé et Edward sait qu'il s'agit d'un sujet sensible.Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste quelque part...

- Colonel...

Le dit colonel le coupe de suite, croisant ses doigts et les plaçant sur son front, se rabaissant encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà...

- Je ne suis plus...colonel...

-hmmm... idiot. Etre Colonel est bon pour les chiens.

Roy relève alors les yeux et amusé par la remarque de son cadet, il s'autorise alors à sourire...avant de voir la main d'acier d'Edward s'approcher de lui...

- Je suppose que ça ne peut pas redevenir ce que c'était...

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question alors qu'il pose sa main sur l'oeil maintenant caché de Mustang, prenant place à côté de lui...et ce dernier place alors sa main par dessus celle qui est sur son oeil et tout en fermant l'autre pour profiter de ce contact, il rajoute :

- C'est mon pêché...

C'est ce moment que choisit Edward pour se relever un peu jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur désirée et tendrement, il dépose un baiser sur l'oeil meurtri de Roy, surprenant ce dernier par ce geste inattendu...

- Peux-tu encore me voir?

Il s'agissait plus d'une façon de savoir si Roy pouvait encore voir Edward avec le même regard qu'avant, si son isolement n'avait rien changé...

- Fullmetal...

Ce nom fait reculer ce dernier qui se remet alors à sa place tout en baissant la tête, empoignant son auto-mail toujours présent à son bras droit et souriant tristement...

- Ce nom qu'on m'a donné...je n'en ai plus besoin...

Mais à sa grande surprise, Roy prononce une fois de plus ce nom tout en se rapprochant de lui et d'un geste prompt, il le prend dans ses bras...

- Fullmetal...

Il le serre alors fort contre lui tout en fermant les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là...

_**C'est ce que nous avons secrètement attendu...**_

Tandis qu'Edward se laisse aller et ferme aussi les yeux à son tour...

_**Même si c'est juste un simple moment comme celui-ci...**_

L'instant d'après, guidés par leurs sentiments, ils s'embrassent, Edward assis à califourchon sur Roy qui le tient fermement contre lui, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de se séparer. C'est les yeux embués de désir que la voix d'Edward s'élève...

- Touche-moi...si tu peux me voir...

_**Je veux être touché par toi qui me souris et non par l'homme triste en face de moi...**_

- Touche-moi...

_**Je veux être touché...c'est la plus douce des douleurs...**_

Il est maintenant allongé sur lui, dans le lit et le regarde...il hésite...

- Je peux...?

Edward en face de lui le regarde alors étonné avant de sourire...

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu demanderais!

Et avant de l'attirer à lui et de sceller leurs lèvres à nouveau...

Les sensations qu'il ressent ne l'empêchent plus de gémir.Il s'agrippe aux épaules de celui qui était encore quelques minutes plus tôt son supérieur alors que ce dernier s'applique à lui faire tourner la tête, embrassant lentement son torse.

Edward plaque sa main sur son front pour essayer de se remettre des ses émotions quand Roy l'appelle encore par son nom.

- heuu...c'est juste que...tu es nerveux?

L'étonnement se lit de nouveau dans les yeux dorés...

- Qui est nerveux??

- Je le suis...un peu...

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de confession et ne sait pas quoi répondre...

-...et d'une certaine façon...il semble que c'est la première fois que je te touche...

Une rougeur apparaît alors sur les joues d'Edward qui semble gêné...

- Tu m'embarrasses...

Ces yeux se referment automatiquement alors qu'il vient de lâcher un gémissement plus fort que les autres...alors que les lèvres de Roy viennent de se poser sur sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons.

- Tu n'as rien à faire...

Lui susurre-t-il alors qu'il commence sa descente à la découverte du corps du jeune homme, il sait que Roy prend les choses en mains et lutte pour ne pas gémir trop fort...jusqu'au moment où Roy attise encore plus son désir en prenant ce dernier entre ses lèvres...

- Attends...ah...non...

_**La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de faire sortir le feu qui est en moi...**_

Malgré les plaintes qu'il reçoit il ne s'arrête pas, obligeant Ed à fermer encore plus ses yeux pour s'empêcher de crier...

… _**c'était toi…**_

Arrêtant alors sa douce torture, il remarque Edward recroquevillé sur le côté.Il s'approche doucement et prenant une des mains de ce dernier, l'oblige à lui faire face avant de partir dans un autre baiser langoureux...

… _**seulement toi.**_

La pièce n'est désormais plus que cris et gémissements alors que Roy entre et sort du corps d'Edward tout en plaquant les mains de ce dernier au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'une larme coule le long de son visage...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure?

- Fullmetal...où es-tu allé tout ce temps?

Les yeux dorés d'Edward s'ancre alors dans ceux noirs de Roy.

- Où étais-tu?

Les yeux dorés regardent le plafond.

- Où es-tu maintenant?

Les larmes menacent encore de couler alors qu'avec ses mains désormais libres, il s'accroche à Roy libérant ses larmes tout en souriant alors que la voix de Roy s'élève.

- Laisse-moi deviner...nulle part...

_**Et sans m'en rendre compte, je prie encore...pour que tu restes...**_

_**Que cette nuit ne devienne jamais aube...**_

Edward regarde Roy dormir à ses côtés. Il le contemple longuement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans le réveiller.

L'instant d'après, il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne dans le lit.

_**Il y a une voix qui m'appelle et bientôt...**_

_**Un nouveau jour commencera...**_

- Bonjour Edward-san!

Un sursaut. Edward ouvre grands les yeux...

- Alphonse...

Quelque part, je me sens nostalgique...

Q'est-ce que c'était...je me demande...aurais-je fait un rêve à propos de Al?

- As-tu fait un rêve à propos de chez toi??

La question que vient de lui poser Alphone étonne Edward et il le regarde bizarrement comme pour lui demander de s'expliquer sur le pourquoi de cette question, ce que Al s'empresse de faire...

- Encore une fois, j'ai entendu un nom que je ne reconnais pas...qui est ce "Colonel" ??

Edward vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'a fait que rêver et la surprise passée, il se met à rire mais un rire qui sonne faux tandis qu'il plaque le revers de sa main sur ses yeux et que tout en continuant de rire, une larme s'échappe sous le regard peiné d'Alphonse.

_**Est-ce qu'un rêve dans un autre rêve peut un jour devenir la réalité ?**_

- J'ai oublié...

Telle est la réponse d'Edward. Oublier pour ne pas se faire plus de mal...

_**Je suis désolé Alphonse...mais je suis encore ici...**_

_**Appelles-moi de ce monde lointain, de cet autre côté...**_

_**Même si ce nom était un nom porteur de nombreux pêchés...**_

_**N'efface pas mon existence de ce monde...**_

Ce sont les pensées d'Edward alors que l'image de Roy vient à son esprit...espérant que ce dernier ne l'ait pas oublié...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Un monde rempli de couleurs chatoyantes...**_

_**Mais un monde qui existe...**_

_**Sans toi...**_

C'est avec le visage souriant que Riza hawkeye accueille celui qui reprend sa place...

- J'ai attendu ce jour...ce jour où vous reprendriez enfin votre place, Colonel Mustang!

C'est un autre sourire qui lui répond, un sourire sincère.

- Merci.

Il prend ses gants tout en lui indiquant qu'il y a une dernière chose qu'il aimerait qu'elle regarde.

Il veut qu'elle le regarde ranger ses gants dans un tiroir avant de le fermer à clé et de lui tendre cette même clé...

- Pourquoi me la donner à moi?

Son visage est rempli d'incompréhension envers ce geste...

- J'aimerais que ceci reste comme ça pendant un certain moment...parce que...

Il croise alors ses doigts tout en regardant droit devant lui. Il ne veut pas affronter le regard de son lieutenant. Il ne veut pas voir toutes les questions qu'elle se pose ou voir ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié dans ses yeux...

- L'alchimie est une épée à double tranchant...

Une de ses mains vient soutenir son front alors qu'il se recompose un visage grave qui était souriant une minute auparavant...

- ...C'est pour m'empêcher de penser à certaines choses vraiment horribles que je fais ça...

Et quelque part, ce n'est pas la seule raison qui le pousse à agir de la sorte, lui seul connaît la vraie raison de son retour...

_**Encore une fois, je prie pour que ça arrive...**_

_**Un tel miracle...**_

_**Je veux te voir...**_

_**Fullmetal...je t'aime...**_

- hm?

Non loin de là, quelque part où personne ne connaît l'existence, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux dorés vient de se retourner, quelque chose le préoccupant... jusqu'au moment où la voix de son frère le ramène à la réalité...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé??

Edward regarde une nouvelle fois sur le côté, un drôle de sentiment le parcourant...

_**J'ai senti quelqu'un m'appeler...**_

- Non...y'a rien...

Il reprend la route. Au même moment, le vent se lève et le frôle tandis qu'il vient de se rendre compte d'une chose.

Il ouvre grands les yeux avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et de sentir les larmes arriver. Il vient de comprendre...ce n'était pas qu'une impression...

C'est _sa_ voix qu'il a entendu...

Il n'a pas rêvé, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont bel et bien vécus ce moment unique. Le fait de l'avoir tellement désiré leur a permis de vivre ce moment juste une fois...

_**Si tu pries...**_

- Idiot...

Il espère qu'il l'entendra lui aussi... Il en est maintenant certain de ne pas avoir rêvé et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, un sourire que son frère ne peut pas voir...

- Tu as dit quelque chose?

- J'étais juste en train de me parler!

Il vaut mieux que son frère ne soit au courant de rien, il ne comprendrait sans doute pas... Mais lui, il n'hésite plus à sourire maintenant pour montrer à son frère que tout va bien, puis il referme lentement les yeux pour sentir le vent balayer son visage.

Oui...tout va bien...

_**Si tu pries...je le sentirais...**_

_**Donc, appelle-moi...de là-bas...**_

_**Je laisserais mes oreilles ouvertes et répondrais à tes prières...**_

_**Je te répondrais d'un monde où ne nous rencontrerons plus jamais...**_

_**Un monde où une fois...nous nous sommes aimés...**_

_**OWARI**_

Donc voilà, c'est fini!! vous avez aimé??

aller dites le que vous avez aimé s'il vous plaît!!!!!!! j'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre sinon...

nannnn j'déconne!!!!!! moi je l'aime vraiment cette histoire et voir les images avec, c'est encore plus...whaaaa...

j'attends vos impressions et si qqu'un veut le doujin, qu'il m'envoit son adresse email et je me ferais un plaisir de lui envoyer!!!!

ce sera mon p'tit cadeau!!!!


End file.
